The present disclosure relates generally to virtual routing and forwarding in a communications network.
VRF (Virtual Routing and Forwarding or VPN (Virtual Private Network) Routing and Forwarding) is a technology implemented in a network device that allows multiple instances of a routing table to exist simultaneously on the same network device. The simplest form of VRF implementation is VRF lite, in which each router within the network participates in the virtual routing environment in a peer-based fashion. Conventional implementation of VRF lite results in many deployment challenges and scalability limitations.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.